Legend Of Sonic: Ocarina Of Time
by soniczelda nerd
Summary: Amy is a young pink hegehog from the Knothole forest. When she is detined to save the world from evil, Will she fufill her destiny and become the Heroine of Time? Will she fall on her quest? Will be Rule 63, Gender swap/bender whatever you want to call it. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to my first fanfic. I plan to make this story enjoyable for all readers, and no matter how long it takes, it will get completed. To begin, I'm a big fan of Sonic the Hedgehog and Legend of Zelda, and this fanfic has been in my head for so long I had to write. Any way, hope you enjoy the fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog characters, locations, and references belong to SEGA and the Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo; I own the story… actually Nintendo owns the story, so I literally own nothing.**

Chapter 1 – The Journey Begins

"In the vast, deep forest of Mobius… Long have I served as the guardian spirit… I am known as the Deku Tree." A young female pink hedgehog with slicked back quills wearing a dark green shirt with a matching skirt, brown boots, and white gloves is seen sleeping on a little bed on her belly side. "The children of the forest, the Knotholians, live here with me. Each Knotholian has his or her own guardian chao. However, there is one girl who does not have a chao." Said girl, the pink hedgehog, studdered a bit and turned to face the wall as she tried to sleep.

(Dream Sequence)

In the front of a castle, a drawbridge was lowering, revealing a bit of the inside showing some sort of market place. The young pink hedgehog was standing in front of the drawbridge, where she saw a white horse galloping as fast as it could out the castle. The pink hedgehog saw a glimpse of who was riding the horse: a young blue hedgehog in royal clothing being accompanied by a human. The pink hedgehog looked on as the white horse disappeared in the distance, until she heard something behind her. Turning around, she saw a pale skinned woman with firey red hair, deep and mysterious clear eyes, a few scars on her arms and had a black dress that was like a large shirt with dark armor covering her entire torso and her shins. The human woman wore a devious smile as she looked over at the pink hedgehog, who stood terrified of what will happen to her.

(End Dream Sequence)

"Cory…Cory, where art thou? Come hither…" Said a voice, a tree with the face of an elderly man. A little blue creature with wings, stubby arms and legs, a tear-drop shaped head with a ball floating over its head appeared before the tree." Great Deku Tree, what is it?" Asked the creature." Oh, Cory the chao… Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree…"said the Deku Tree. "Dous thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm… Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Mobius… For so long, the Knothole forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining order of the world…" "Of course!" Said Cory. "But… before the tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing…" Said the Great Deku Tree. "It seems the time has come for the girl without a chao to begin her journey…" Cory looked up at the Deku Tree, an almost surprised expression on his face. "do you mean-" "Yes, the youth whose destiny is to lead Mobius to the path of justice and truth…" said the Deku Tree. "Cory… go now! Find our young friend and guide her to me… I do not have much time left. Fly, Cory, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world depends upon thee."

Cory nodded and flew off through a passageway and passed through a purple hedgehog, entering the Knothole Forest. Cory passed by a yellow hedgehog sitting atop one of the buildings and said "Hello." Cory kept flying seeing more and more of the Knotholians, which were all hedgehogs. After flying around the majority of the forest, Cory saw a tree house; knowing he found his destination, he started to fly to it, but hit a fence, letting out an "Oof." After shaking off the quick shock, he slipped through the fence and went into the tree house.

Cory flew inside the tree house and went to the other side of the room to meet the pink hedgehog, who was still sleeping. "Hello Amy! Wake up! The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you! Amy get up!" Cory exclaimed, Amy turned over on the bed, still sleeping and ignoring Cory. Cory started to get a little frustrated. "Hey! C'mon! Can mobius' destiny really depend on such a lazy girl?" Said Cory, flying frantically around Amy. Amy started to wake up due to the noise, she got up to stretch then saw Cory. "Oh, a chao." Said Amy as she sat on the edge of her bed. "You finally woke up! I'm Cory the chao! The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you!" Said Cory. "Nice to meet you, too." Said Amy; instantly she remembered what said and looked to him with hopeful eyes. "Wait, I have my own chao now?" Asked Amy, to which Cory nodded to causing Amy to squeal. "This is the greatest thing to ever happen to me!" Exclaimed Amy. Cory flinched at the outburst but quickly recovered. "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! So let's get going right now!" Said Cory, Amy nodded; getting off her bed and after getting the green pointed hat that was hanging near the door, she left her tree house.

**Author's Note: I hope you've enjoyed reading my fanfic. This is my first story so go easy with the reviews, but please if there's something I'm doing wrong, something I need to improve on, etc. I encourage to please tell me because with a story like this… I'll definitely need constructive criticism. Just don't flame me, I will not tolerate it. Again Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA, and Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.**

Chapter 2 – The Equipment

When Amy left her tree house, she took in the view of the knothole forest. She loved the look of the green forest, the tree trunks that acted as homes and shops to the Knotholians, and the community of hedgehogs: the Knotholians. The Knotholians were probably the one thing Amy liked most about the Knothole forest. They were kind, they were caring, they loved to help each other, and Amy was friends with all of them. But there was one Knotholian she didn't get along with.

Christy.

Christy was pretty much the boss of the forest, and given that she's young, she's bossy, and is not exactly nice to everyone. But she holds a big grudge against Amy for some reason.

Amy looked over at Cory and asked him. "You said that the Great Deku Tree summoned me?" "Correct." "Then let's get going." When Amy finished that sentence, she heard a noise. "What was that?" Asked Amy. "I don't know." Amy shrugged it off, then she heard the noise again, this time she decided to ignore it, and went down her ladder. When she got down, she heard the noise again. Getting irritated, Amy looked around. "Whose doing that?" "Hello Rose." Said a voice. Amy recognized the voice and giggled to herself, she looked back to see a black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills and arms, wearing white gloves with black and red tongued bracelets on his wrists, a dark green tunic, light green leggings and dark green boots.

"Hey there, Shadow." Shadow immediately noticed the blue chao flying by Amy. "Hmm, a chao." Shadow inquired. "Finally, a chao came to you Amy." "I know, isn't it great?" Asked Amy. "That's great news. I'm happy for you. Now you're a true Knotholian Amy." "Thanks Shadow. I gotta go, the Great Deku Tree has summoned me." Said Amy. "Is that right? The Great Deku Tree summoned you? Asked Shadow to which Amy nodded to. "Great, it's quite an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree. Well, I'll wait for you here. Get going, go see the Great Deku Tree." "Thanks Shadow, see ya later." Said Amy then ran off to meet the Great Deku Tree. "That's a nice friend you got there." Said Cory. "Yeah, Shadow's been my best friend since we were little, and even though he may come off as intimidating, he's actually a very nice guy." Said Amy.

Soon both Amy and Cory made it to the pathway that leads to the Great Deku Tree and saw a purple hedgehog by the entrance. As Amy walked by to enter, the purple hedgehog spoke up. "Hey you! Miss no chao! What's your business with the Great Deku Tree?" "Christy, the Great Deku Tree summoned me." "Yeah right, you expect me to believe that? You don't even have a chao. Without a chao, you're not even a real woman." Said Christy. Amy was used to Christy's obnoxious and rude behavior, but she has a temper that can only go so far; she still can't believe how she always puts up with Christy. At that moment Cory flew by Amy, grabbing the attention of the purple hedgehog. "Wait. What's that?" Asked Christy. Amy looked over at Cory and Christy's surprised face, and smirked. "Christy, I'd like you to meet my chao, Cory." Christy's eyes went wide as she saw Cory. "What?! You've got a chao?" "And the Great Deku Tree did summon her." Said Cory. "Say what? The Great Deku Tree actually summoned you? W-Why would he summon you and not the great Christy? This isn't funny…" Said Christy, Amy and Cory started to laugh a little at Christy's tantrum. "I don't believe it! You aren't even fully equipped yet!" "Huh?" "How do you think you're going to help the Great Deku Tree without both a sword and a shield ready?" Asked Christy. "But I don't have equipment, and it looks like you don't have yours." "What?" "You don't have your equipment." "You're right, I don't have my equipment ready, but…" "But what?" "If you want pass through here, you should at least equip a sword and a shield! Sheesh!" Christy practically yelled getting really fed up.

Amy and Cory had left Christy where she was, heading back to Amy's house after the run-in with Christy. "What do we do know?" Asked Cory. "Well, I guess I can go to the shop and buy a deku shield. I think it costs 40 rings, and I think I have enough at my house." "Great." "But that still leaves the sword, and there's only one sword in the entire forest, and I don't know where it is." When Amy and Cory made it to Amy's house, they saw Shadow at the same spot he was in when they left. "Hey Shadow." Shadow looked up to see Amy coming up. "Rose. Did you see the Great Deku Tree?" "No, Christy won't let me pass unless I have a sword and shield. I know that there's only one sword in the entire forest, but I don't know where it is." Said Amy. Shadow saw the disappointment and frustration in Amy's eyes. "I know where it is." Amy shot her head up, looking at Shadow in shock. "You do?" Shadow nodded "Follow me." With that, both hedgehogs walked to the training area of the forest walking to a hole in the wall. They both crawled through to the other side, and found a chest a good distance away. "There it is." Said Shadow. "In there?" Shadow nodded and Amy ran up to the chest. When she got there, she opened the chest and found a small sword with a brown handle and a little red gem. "You got your sword. All you need to do now is to get a shield." Said Shadow. Amy turned and gave Shadow a hug. "Thank you Shadow, You're a true friend." "No problem, now go buy a shield so you can see the Great Deku Tree." Amy broke the hug and nodded.

Making sure to stop by her house to get the 40 rings that she needed, Amy went to the shop to buy a deku shield. With her equipment ready, she's ready to see the Great Deku Tree.

**Author's Note: And here's chapter 2. I want to thank you for reading, and I hope you're enjoying the story so far. And sorry if Shadow seems a little OOC.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Seeing the Great Deku Tree

After putting on the stash and hooked the scabbard, Amy equipped the Knothole sword and the deku shield; after which she returned to Christy. "I hope this works." Said Cory. "Me too." When Amy got back to the pathway, she was nervous but was confident it will go well…at least she hoped it will.

"Hey Christy." Said Amy. Christy took a moment to glare at Amy. "Hold it! If you want to see the Great Deku Tree, you have to equip a sword and shield." Said Christy, Amy gave her a smirk. "I do." She took out both the Knothole sword and the deku shield to show Christy she wasn't lying. Christy gawked at the equipment Amy has with her. "No way, you have the Knothole sword and the deku shield with you? GOOD GREIF! How did you get them!?" "Well the deku shield was easy, I bought it at the shop. And Shadow helped me get the Knothole sword." Said Amy. Christy let out an exaggerated sigh. "Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh?" I, the great Christy, will never accept you as one of us." Christy looked to the side at nothing in particular. "Shoot! How did you get to be the favorite of Shadow and the Great Deku Tree?" Amy heard Christy talking to herself and decided to have a little fun with her. "Maybe because I'm Special." Christy gave Amy a small glare then stood aside to let Amy pass, grumbling something as she left. "C'mon Amy, let's go see the Great Deku Tree."

Amy nodded and went down the pathway. Half way across, plants with jaws had risen up from the ground with their attention on Amy. Amy stood her ground as she grabbed her shield and unsheathed her sword. She watched as one of the plants opened its jaw and lundged at her, Amy stepped out of the way, evading the attack, then sliced down on the plant's neck. She watched as it shriveled up and died. Amy brought her attention to the other two plants and rushed to them swinging her sword across their necks. After putting her equipment away, Cory spoke. "Great job Amy. Looks you took care of them." "Thanks. What were those things anyway?" "Deku Babbas. Now let's keep going." Amy nodded but noticed one of the dead plants disinigrating into a stick; she went to examine it and realized what it was. "It's a deku stick." She was a bit surprised. "Let's keep it. It could be useful later." Putting the deku stick away, Amy and Cory proceeded down the pathway.

When they both reached the end of the pathway, they gazed up at the magnificent tree. "Great Deku Tree… I'm back!" Said Cory, the Great Deku Tree looked down upon the pink hedgehog and blue chao and spoke. "Oh… Cory… Thou has returned… Amy… Welcome." "Hello." Amy said bowing down to show respect. "Listen carefully to what I, the Great Deku Tree, am about to tell thee… Thy slumber these past moons have been restless, and full of nightmares… As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate, pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it… Verily, thou hast felt it…" Said the Great Deku Tree. Amy nodded, though a bit confused as to how the Great Deku Tree could know she's been suffering from nightmares. Then again, he is the guardian of the forest, a wise one at that. "Amy… The time has come to test thy courage… I have been cursed… I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to under take this task?" Asked the Great Deku Tree. Amy was at a loss for words, she didn't know how she, of all the Knotholians, can break this curse. But the Great Deku Tree obviously believes she can if he summoned her. Amy didn't want to disappoint the wise tree, and she loved helping others, especially those she cares for.

"Yes. Yes I do."

The mouth of the Great Deku Tree opened as he spoke. "Then enter, brave Amy, and thou too Cory… Cory the Chao… Thou must aid Amy… And Amy… When Cory speaks, listen to his words of wisdom…" Said the Great Deku Tree. Cory Looked over at Amy. "Are you ready?" When Amy nodded, they went down the hill and stepped in the Great Deku Tree.

**Author Note: Chapter 3 is done. Updates may be slow from here on out, considering the next part is a dungeon, and I have other things I need to do. I want thank you for reading I hope you like the story, and have a wonderful day.**


End file.
